


Shimmering Love

by itsyoublueeyes



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: CUTE????, M/M, Saphael, fluff?, qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyoublueeyes/pseuds/itsyoublueeyes
Summary: Simon and Raphael are laying in bed and suddenly have the urge to do one of the most intimate things for them





	

_“I'm in love with you Raphael. No, sit down and shut up until I'm done. I'm in love with you. I spent ages pining for Clary and she never even knew she broke my heart when she got with Jace. I'm not doing that again. So I'm telling you that I'm in love with you and that I don't expect anything from you in return."_

Their fingers laced together as they laid in Raphael’s bed. Simon was combing through Raphael’s hair with his other hand, humming softly. Raphael couldn’t help but think back to the day Simon had confessed his love, starting something completely new for the both of them.

Simon knew that Raphael was aromantic asexual before he confessed to him. He knew that Raphael didn’t feel a romantic or sexual attraction, but he needed to tell him. So, that night as the two were outside looking at the stars, Simon confessed. The two decided to see where things went over a period of time, and so far everything was going great.

Now the two were closer than ever. They were on Raphael’s bed, smiling and holding each other. Though Raphael wasn’t comfortable with kissing or anything sexual beyond that, he liked the cuddling, the forehead kisses, the hugs. He liked Simon. He liked Simon a lot. What he really wanted was to feel even closer to him. 

Raphael sat up after a while, making Simon sit up as well. “Everything alright?” Simon asked, tilting his head. Raphael nodded and wrapped his arms around Simon, pulling him close. “I just love you a lot,” he told him softly. Simon smiled happily and nuzzled his neck. “I love you too,” he whispered, using his nose to draw a path down Raphael’s neck.

The two sat there like that for a while before Simon took a deep, unnecessary breath. “Raphael?” He murmured softly, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, Si?” He asked softly, pulling away to look at him. Simon nodded and pulled him close once again. “Is it normal for me to want to bite you?” He asked quietly, furrowing his eyebrows. Raphael tilted his head and shrugged. “Probably. Why? Do you want to?” He asked, humming softly.

Simon nodded shyly. “Yeah…” He whispered softly, his teeth grazing across Raphael’s neck gently. “I-If that’s okay with you.” He told him quietly, biting his lip. Raphael nodded, tilting his head slightly so Simon would have better access to his neck. Simon took in a deep breath as his fangs slid out. He grazed them down for a moment gently before sinking them into Raphael’s neck. 

A soft gasp escaped Raphael’s lips, his eyes falling closed. Simon slowly sucked small amounts of the shimmering blood into his mouth, moaning softly. After a few minutes, Raphael started to feel light headed. “Simon,” he breathed softly, a small whine escaping his lips. It took Simon a moment but he dragged himself away from Raphael’s neck, wiping his lips with his sleeve. 

Raphael groaned and let himself fall onto Simon’s chest, panting slightly. “Are you alright?” Simon whispered worriedly, running his fingers through Raphael’s hair as they laid there. “Yeah…” He murmured softly. “But I need some blood,” he told him. Simon shifted so Raphael could lay down, standing so he could grab a bottle of blood for Raphael. He sat down on the edge of the bed, handing the bottle to him. “Thank you,” Raphael murmured, taking the bottle and starting to drink. After he finished the bottle he set it down next to the bed, moving to put his head in Simon’s lap. “Love you,” Simon told him softly, threading his fingers through Raphael’s hair. “I love you too,” he said softly, sighing before drifting off to sleep. Simon smiled and kissed his forehead before curling up close, falling asleep close to the man he would love for the rest of time. 

_“Simon, shut up. I have feelings for you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading my first work and I hoped you enjoyed it because I'll definitely be writing more Saphael in the cute. Credits to Sarnedhiel for Simon's confession paragraph (which came from a roleplay) and also for the idea of that scene (which also came from a roleplay).


End file.
